gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Mark's Bistro
This article is about a mission in GTA San Andreas. For the bistro in Saint Mark's, which the mission also bases itself on, see Marco's Bistro. "A hit in Liberty City? Cool. But, I'm going to need some backup." ---Carl Johnson Saint Mark's Bistro is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from the office at Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Walkthrough Carl is told by Salvatore Leone to conduct an attack on the Saint Mark's Bistro in Liberty City as the main objective to kill Marco Forelli, Carl gladly accept the job, but needs back up, and chooses Paul, Maccer and Rosenberg to go with him. Moments later outside, CJ tells Paul and the others to escape the city as soon as possible, while he goes to Liberty City to finish the task. The player is prompted to drive to Las Venturas Airport where the player will find a jet at the beginning of the runway on the airfield to fly to Liberty City. The player must reach and fly through the Corona in order to trigger the cutscene for the bulk of the mission. The player will be dropped off at the Saint Mark's Bistro via Taxi Cab. Carl enters the restaurant and a henchman will tell Carl that he needs an invitation in order to access the restaurant. Carl objectes to his words and takes cover from enemy fire behind some plants. The player must make their way downstairs, killing henchmen on the way down to the bar, through the kitchen and eventually to an empty lot in the back of the restaurant. From there, the player has a full view of the backyard from a tall staircase leading to the kitchen. The player must then take out the remaining henchmen and kill Marco who is hiding behind a group of crates, if the mission turns out to happen so. (Marco can also be killed within the Bar area too). After Marco's death, another cutscene plays out where Carl is flying the plane again, and the player must fly back to Las Venturas. When the player has reached the location at the airport, the mission ends. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Las Venturas Airport *The jet is at the end of the runway, get into it and fly into Liberty City *Fly to Liberty City *Kill Forelli and all of his bodyguards *Fly back to Las Venturas Airport Trivia *This is the second mission in GTA: San Andreas (after Freefall) that requires Carl to fly a substantial distance away from the main San Andreas islands (in this case, flying towards the yellow icon before being "transported" to Liberty City). *Using cheats to jump over the brick wall allows the player to explore parts of a poorly detailed Portland, however, the ground is not always solid, and only parts of the city are viewable. *If the player tries to explore Portland by going on the road, Carl will fall down through the road, and will not stop falling until he hits the water in San Fierro. However, the entire state will be invisible apart from the Doherty garage and the area immediately surrounding it. *The Jetpack cheat cannot be used to fly away from the mission, as there is an invisible ceiling preventing the Jetpack from gaining height. A Gameshark or Action Replay cheats device however can allow the Jetpack to ascend. *Deleted audio for the game reveals that Rockstar Games had intended for the high ranking Forelli Family gang member to be called Marco Forelli. However, as the audio was not used, the character remains un-named. *Liberty City is technically an interior, found in the interior world, despite having an exterior look. It is located next to CJ's garage in San Fierro, but it is situated high in the sky. *During the mission, a car can be seen in the yard behind the bistro; it has a unique license plate reading "4GEDIT" ("forget it"), a message to the player to forget about exploring Liberty City. *The license plate on the Sentinel has Las Venturas written on it, which is odd as the mission takes place in Liberty City. This is likely due to the fact that that the mission started in Las Venturas. *If the player destroys the Sentinel in the courtyard, then only the trunk and hood will fall off, and all the four doors will stay on, hinting that the car is locked. *The area behind the bistro in Grand Theft Auto III and Liberty City Stories is just empty space, only grass are there. This suggests that the back of the bistro was destroyed by 1998. *This mission originally had the Forelli mobster escape by car, which would lead CJ into a car chase around Portland. The mission was changed to a basic shootout early in development. This is the reason why the majority of Portland is only partially developed, with poor textures. It is believed that it was removed due to the DVD not being able to hold that much data. *The music heard inside the restaurant is Tchaikovsky's Serenade for Strings. *In relation to Liberty City's location on the east coast with San Andreas, which is located on the west coast, it would take approximately 5-6 hours to fly between them. *Although this mission primarily takes place in Liberty City, the radio station that the player was last listening to can oddly be heard on the taxi while pulling up to the bistro. This is impossible as a radio on the east coast cannot pick up the signals of west coast radio stations - especially without the use of a satellite radio in 1992. *Occasionally, the Taxi CJ is riding can run over a pedestrian. *Strangely, when you exit the Shamal after leaving Liberty City (which ends up falling into the water), a Trip Skip can be activated, teleporting the player back to Caligula's Casino. *If the mission Key to Her Heart hasn't been started yet, after the conclusion of this mission Carl will receive a chastising phone call from Wu Zi Mu telling him to get on with the planning of the heist. *When the player is about to land, an ATC communication can be heard between Carl and the controller, where Carl is requesting landing clearance. Strangely, the controller tells Carl, "you are cleared for landing on Runway 3", although the runway number actually reads 69. *The name "Saint Mark's Bistro" is possibly a referrence to a part of European revolution in 1848. It took place in Italy, where Saint mark's Republic was established and it was the last republic to be interventioned to (and therefore deleted from map) by Austria. The referrence consists in the mission being the last strike on Forellis, who are possibly Italians as well. *If the player reaches to Liberty City, He will automatically receive a Normal Pistol and if the player has a Desert Eagle or a Silenced 9mm it will be replaced to the normal pistol See Also *Mission Walkthrough Gallery SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson saying goodbye to Maccer, shortly before flying to Liberty City SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson heading towards Marco's Bistro in a taxi in a snowy Saint Mark's SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson killing members of the Forelli Family inside Marco's Bistro Screenshot27.2.2012 22-49-29-802.jpg|The Sentinel in the courtyard, with the number plate reading '4GEDIT' Video Walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions